The Betrayal of Camelot
by thegirlpod
Summary: (A redo of my story from years ago.) When Merlin makes a silly mistake, he ends up paying the greatest price for it. His magic is discovered and he is to be burned at the stake. [Merlin!wump, melodrama lol]


The day of work was finally over. Merlin left the stables feeling as though a layer of ice had frosted over his skin. It was a frigid winter night. He began to walk home, pulling his jacket tighter over himself and shivering as he walked through the brisk air.

_This is just ridiculous, _He thought to himself. It was late- no one was on the street. _Can't be having my magic go to waste, right?_

The warlock's eyes flashed and a small golden fire sprouted in his cupped hands. Though only touching his palms, the magical flames warmed his entire body. It felt as though his skin were defrosting in the cold night air. A small smile crept onto his lips and he continued his walk home in comfort.

Little to his knowledge, a man watched him from a window, hand clasped over his mouth in terror.

**-The Next Morning-**

Merlin lay in bed trying not to think about the day ahead of him. The previous day had been busy and exhausting and he still felt that he hadn't recovered. His face was buried in his pillow and he let out a little sigh. After a few moments of thinking about what would happen if he just didn't tend to Arthur, he finally pried himself from the warm blankets. He put on his clothes and tugged on his boots, then walked down the stairs, half tripping over his own feet in a sleepy mess.

He stopped in his tracks when he realized that Gaius was arguing with two soldiers clad in the Camelot colors. As soon as the three noticed young Merlin, the soldiers ignored Gaius and marched up to the boy. They each grabbed one of his arms, the shorter one speaking curtly as they did so.

"You are being arrested for the use of sorcery in Camelot. The king will hold your trail at once where your fate will be decided."

"This is barbaric!" Gaius cried. "He's just a foolish boy- I'm sure it was only a trick of the light!"

Again, Gaius was ignored."

"I don't understand!" Merlin cried as the guards barreled out the front door with him. "I haven't done anything wrong."

He was dragged through the castle, and though he didn't physically resist, he prattled on and on in a desperate attempt to stop them. But they did not speak or look at him.

The servants were starting their work and they stared as Merlin was hauled down the corridor. At one point, they passed Gwen whom Merlin shook his head at in an attempt to tell her he didn't know what was happening. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again, concern creasing between her brows.

They burst through the doors of the all too familiar courtroom. King Uther had been sitting, tapping his fingers impatiently, but he rose to his feet as soon as he laid eyes on the boy. The soldiers pushed Merlin forcefully to his knees and he cringed at the thudding pain in his legs. He looked up at Uther, eyebrows knit in fear.

"You, Merlin, have been accused of using sorcery. A trusted witness saw you in the street last night conjuring up flames. Do you deny this?" Uther snarled. The man was fuming with rage. Merlin's heartbeat quickened when he realized what a fool he had been. That's when he noticed Arthur standing idly by. A look Merlin could not read pulled at the blond man's face. He looked miserable.

"Answer me! Do you deny these accusations?"

Merlin bowed his head, sucking in his bottom lip.

"No, Sire," He said in almost a whisper.

"So then, boy, do you deny that you are a sorcerer?" Uther pressed.

Merlin snapped his head up. "I am not a sorcerer. I'm a warlock," He said, nearly shouting. "I can't help that I am this way. I was born with magic!"

Uther backhanded Merlin sharply and he cried out from the shock of it. His head snapped to the side and anger and fear began to swell in his heart.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me!" Uther growled. "I've seen how you treat my son; with no honor or dignity. You have no respect for your Prince _or_ your King _or_ this land. I am only ashamed that I hadn't seen it earlier: Prince Arthur's manservant, a sorcerer."

Merlin wanted to scream. He wanted to scream that magic wasn't evil. He wanted to scream that he _did_ respect his Prince. He cared for Prince Arthur more than anyone in the world and how _dare_ the king accuse him of treating the prince with no honor when he had saved him so many times, sacrificed himself _so many times_ just for Prince Arthur. He stared at Arthur, trying with all of his heart to convey this. But the prince looked at the floor.

"You will be burned at the stake at dawn for the use of magic," Uther said with a sigh, like he was declaring a new policy over the taxes.

A sob burned in Merlin's throat but he pushed it down. He blinked rapidly, fear taking over like black venom; thick and stinging. He couldn't die. If he died, he couldn't protect Arthur. He couldn't save the man that mattered the most to him.

Suddenly, he caught the eye of Morgana. Her devilish smirk was resting delicately upon her lips and Merlin gave one last desperate attempt to protect the prince.

"The Lady Morgana..." He began. Her eyes flashed dangerously but Merlin continued as Uther and Arthur turned to face him. "She has magic. She is a witch-"

Uther's face twisted angrily. "How _dare _you accuse my own ward of such treachery! Don't try to deceive us just to be free of your own sins! Get him out of my sight!"

The guards pulled him to his feet, but Merlin didn't stop. He had to try. He had to do _something_. He struggled against the guards and shouted.

"Morgana is plotting against you all!" Merlin said, almost screaming now. "Her intentions are dangerous and evil. Please, just listen to me!"

"Merlin," Arthur said, voice weak but loud enough to be heard in the echoing courtroom. "That's enough."

Merlin's heart shattered and splintered his insides as he stared into Arthur's grueling stare. He pursed his lips as his chin quivered, the feeling of betrayal ripping him apart.

"No!" He screamed, tears welling in his eyes. "I have been loyal to you, Prince Arthur! I have saved you with my magic countless times! All because I honor you! If it weren't for my magic, you would be dead!"

Uther unsheathed his sword in shaking anger. Merlin gasped and shut his eyes as the king lunged and a hot pain sliced across his cheek. He peered out again, mouth slightly agape as he breathed shakily.

"Don't you speak to him like that. Guards do I have to say it again?! Take him away!"

The guards pulled Merlin away from the courtroom, and the young warlock stared at Arthur the whole way, blood dripping down his jaw.

Arthur watched as Merlin was pulled away. The boy had stopped struggling and screaming, thank gods, but he pierced Arthur with an intense stare. His heart had felt as though it were bleeding as he watched his closest friend admit to his lies and deceit. He didn't wait for his father's dismissal of the council- he rushed out of the side door before anyone could see his tears.

Merlin sat in the cell, heart still thudding from the exchange in the courtroom. A chain wrapped around his ankles with runes carved in them to prevent him from performing magic. He was trembling from fear and anger and betrayal. Countless times he had saved Arthur, served him, and loved him. And now he was being sent to his death for something he could not control. He covered his mouth to try to stop the sob that escaped him.

He loved Arthur. He wanted to protect him forever.

Merlin sat alone and cried bitterly. He knew he looked pathetic- but he couldn't stop himself. He had always dreamed of how he would tell Arthur about his gifts. Arthur would accept him and thank him, and Merlin would serve the once and future king until the day he died.

But now that dream was dead.


End file.
